my first kiss
by rendysasunaru
Summary: maaf udah lama ga update nih , soalnya lagi ujian ..  so waktunya RnR :D


My first kiss  
>BY; RendySasuNaru<br>Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto  
>pairing : SasuNaru<br>genre : romance/humor  
>rate : T<br>WARNING : AU , OCC,GAJE,JELEK,SHO-AI,MISS TYPO,  
>DONT LIKE DONT READ<p>

Naruto pov

Hwuaaa ,.. seseorang menguap .  
>enggg ,,, naruto mengerang<br>ya itulah namaku , nama sebenarku adalah uzumaki naruto  
>hari ini aku akan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kesekolahku<br>di KHS .

Sepertinya hari ini menyenangkan , sebab aku melihat hari begitu cerah pagi ini ..  
>aku pun beranjak pergi kekamar mandi<p>

Setelah selesai mandi , aku langsung saja memakai seragamku dan turun kebawah untuk sarapan

Skip time ..  
>huuh sampai juga disekolah , aku mempunyai banyak teman<br>tetapi yang paling dekat denganku adalah gaara karna dialah orang yang paling mengerti aku ..

Banyak yang bilang kalo aku ini manis , cocoknya jadi seorang cewek  
>tapi takdir megatakan lain, aku dilahirkan sebagai cowok yang memiliki tiga gari seperti kucing dipipi kanan dan kiri<p>

Aku juga mempunyai teman , namaya uchiha sasuke  
>dia itu pelit kata , nyebelin , dan tidak punya ekspresi<br>awalnya aku Cuma biasa saja terhadapnya , tapi setiap kali dekat dengannya jantungku berdebar , apalagi aku duduk semeja dengannya

End naruto pov

Pagi anak-anak " sapa guru gai  
>pagi pak " jawab para murid dengan malas<br>huh , dimana semangat muda kalian pagi ini ?"tanyanya dengan ,mata berapi-api

Baik hari ini kita belajar tentang hormone"sambungnya  
>hormone itu akan melonjak pada saat kalian masih dalam tahap puber seperti ini "terangnya<p>

Oooh " para murid hanya ber-oh ria saja 

Sedangkan sasuke hanya menatap keluar jendela dengan tampang stoicnya dan rambut ravennya yang tertiup oleh hembusan angin .

Sasuke kenapa kau melamun ?"Tanya naruto  
>apakah kau memikirkan seseorang ?"Tanya naruto lagi<br>hn " jawab sasuke singkat  
>siapa ?"Tanya naruto<br>sebaiknya kau tidak perlu urusi urusan orang lain , urusi saja masalahmu " jawab sasuke ketus

Akukan Cuma bertanya , kan ga perlu marah-marah " jawab naruto sambil menggembungkan pipi bertanda ia sedang kesal  
>sasuke hanya diam tapa memperdulikan naruto yang sedang mengoceh<p>

Hei naruto , sesudah pelajaran ini kita kekantin yuk" ajak kiba  
>ayoo , emmm pasti ramennya sedap'' naruto ngebayangi ramen sambil ngences*iss jorok banget sih loe naruto*#kan elo yang buat cerita, dasar author oon,hahhaha#

Back to story ...

Sasuke"panggil seorang cewek mentel bernama Karin  
>hn''jawab sasuke<br>ihh sasuke kok gitu sih"dengan tampak sok sexy  
>loe tu, menjijikan "balas sasuke ketus<br>hwuaaa, sasuke jahat " Karin pun menangis sambil berlari keluar kelas

Sasuke pov

Ihh , jijik banget liat cewek keganjenan gitu  
>kalo sempat gue punya pacar gitu , bisa mati berdiri aku<br>hmm , kenapa ya setiap dekat sidobe itu nyaman banget .  
>rasanya gue gak mau pergi ninggalin dia .<br>arrrghh , apaan sih loe sasuke , kok mikiri sidobe itu

End sasuke pov

Hemh kenyangnya" kata naruto sambil menyerumpun kuah ramennya  
>heh naruto, kamu kok banyak banget makannya sih ?tanya kiba<br>biarin aja , ramen itu no 3 yang terpenting dalam hidupku"ucap naruto bersemangat

Tapi kamu kok gak gendut ya kayak chouji,? Tanya kiba lagi  
>iya donk , setiap harikan aku minum sliming tea biar tetep sexy"jawab naruto narsiss<p>

Ihh pede banget"balas kiba sinis  
>yeey ga boleh iri donk , kalo iri buat sendiri donk"balas naruto ga kalah sinisnya sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya<p>

Teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeng

Suara bel masuk kelas berbunyi ...

Hai sasuke , kamu dari tadi dikelas aja?'' Tanya naruto  
>hn"jawab sasuke singkat<br>ihh pelit banget sih , Cuma gitu aja ngomongnya"naruto menggembungkan pipinya

Si dobe ini , kalo sikapnya gitu jadi lucu"seru sasuke dalam hati  
>wajah sasuke pun memerah ..<p>

Sasuke muka kamu kok merah , kamu sakit ya ? Tanya naruto  
>a-ah , ng-gak kok"jawab sasuke terbata<br>sasuke , kamu kok jadi gagap , apa karna kamu banyak ngomong makanya kayak gitu ? Tanya naruto

Dasar dobe ! '' jawab sasuke  
>huuuhh , dasar teme jelek ! " ejek naruto sambil menjulurkan lidaahnya<p>

TBC dulu yaa ..  
>tadinya mau buat one shoot , eeh ternyata ga bisa<br>jangan lupa reviewnya , aku tunggu loh review dari kamu .. 


End file.
